


Whatever He Wants

by UFO_Spotter26



Series: Can Be Read Alone or Together [2]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cody likes being told what to do, Collars, Dom!Noel, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spit As Lube, Sub!Cody, cum as lube, slight Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Cody can't sit still whenever Noel tells him he gets to wear his collar when he gets home.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Series: Can Be Read Alone or Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Whatever He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Had to change this to a one shot because Noel talks more than Cody in it, you'll see what I mean.

It started off with a simple text message, Noel telling him he'd be allowed to wear his collar when he got home. To say Cody was excited was an understatement. He knew what the collar meant, Noel was planning something, he'd be giving him something he wanted. He was in line at the bank, body practically vibrating with energy. He'd never wanted to be home so bad in his life. He hands the woman the money to deposit when he gets to the counter and he hopes he doesn't look too much like a puppy in front of her. He doesn't run back to his car when she hands him what he needs. He doesn't want to run out of a bank, he knew that'd look weird if he did. Instead he power walks back to his car and tries not to speed home.

When he gets to their apartment he's looking antsy until Noel walks into the living room and smiles, "there you are, did you do everything you needed to do?"

He nods quickly and smiles, "yeah, everything."

"Oh yeah," he asks, "did you get the mail before you came up?"

His smile soon drops and he shakes his head, "no, but I can go get it. I can get it and be back up here really fast!"

Noel pulls him in close, kissing his cheek, "I already got it. But I like seeing you this eager."

"Can I wear it now?"

He nods and Cody follows Noel into the bedroom. He looks to the box on the dresser and watches Noel unlock it and Cody looks inside seeing the different colors and tags. Noel picks out the black collar with no tag and only a bell. It's not one of the more expensive ones Noel'd gotten. It was one he'd bought at a pet store with a customized tag with his name on it. The tag wasn't on it though, just a small silver bell that jingled when he moved. It wasn't Cody's favorite one, but he liked the effect it had on Noel. Something about the bell drove him crazy in the best way possible. He hadn't worn this one in a while though. Noel had gotten so used to seeing Cody naked when he'd hear the bell that if he heard the same bell on a convenient store door he'd pop a boner. And when Cody thought it was hilarious Noel decided they wouldn't use the collars for a while.

"Do I have to wear that one?" 

"Are you being picky," he asks, raising a brow, "because if you are I can always just put it back and lock the box."

"No," he says, "I'm not being picky. I want to wear it! Will you put it on me?"

Noel brings him over to the mirror so he can watch the collar fit around his neck perfectly, the silver bell hanging against the center of his throat. He touches the bell and when it jingles Noel's arms come around him. He smiles and a long slow kiss was pressed to his neck, "looks good on you."

"Yeah," he asks, putting his hand over his, "how good do I look?"

He looks at him through the mirror and smiles, "good enough to eat."

Cody swallows hard at that and when he takes Noel's hand and moves it lower towards his shorts the other man lets go and heads to the box on the dresser, locking it and heading for the living room. Cody lets out a small huff but doesn't complain, instead he goes to the living room to sit with him on the couch. But Noel doesn't go to the couch, he goes to his desk and starts editing videos. Cody frowns and decides to do the same on his own computer. He looks to Noel's desk and reaches for his neck, playing with the bell to see if he'd do anything. Noel doesn't pay him any attention and he plays with it some more, hoping he'd hear the jingling and give in. Instead Noel puts his headphones and Cody's a little pouty. He stands up and heads over to Noel's desk getting on the floor and crawling under it. When he's between Noel's legs he slides his hands up his thighs and reaches for his zipper. Noel's hand grabs his and he pulls back to look down at him, "what are you doing?"

He frowns and starts to feel embarrassed by the whole thing, "I just wanted to do something for you."

He brings Cody's hand to his mouth, kissing his palm, "such a good boy."

And Cody's hard in seconds swallowing and waiting for an order. He puts his hand down and leans in to kiss him, "we will later, okay? I'm busy right now though."

He nods and Noel helps him stand up. He takes his seat and Noel gets back to work, tries to anyway. He wants to work on his videos but he can't stop thinking about the word _later._ What did later mean? When is later? An hour? Two? Afternoon? Night? He didn't know what it meant and it drove him crazy just sitting there waiting for him but not being able to touch him. Hours go by and Cody keeps jingling the bell every time Noel takes the headphones off until he turns to look at him. He gives him a smile, "are you ready to take a break?"

He nods and smiles back, "yeah."

Noel stands and stretches before walking over to to the couch and sitting down, holding his arm out for Cody to sit beside him. Instead of doing that he sits in his lap and folds his arms across his chest and Noel lets out a breath of laughter, "alright. I guess you can sit in my lap if you'd rather do that."

Cody shifts, trying to get comfortable but he can't quite seem to get there in Noel's lap, not when his mouth was so close to his ear reminding him he could hear that voice any second telling him what to do. He tries to focus on the TV but when Noel's hands move or he's letting out a small breath of laughter this close to him Cody always goes still. A hand palms over his shorts and Cody tenses up but doesn't look at him. Noel kisses under his jaw and Cody's trying to keep his breathing steady instead of focusing on the hand moving up the shorts to his stomach before slipping into the waistband. The fabric of his underwear is thin and he can feel how hot Noel's hand is through it while he's rubbing over the already erect cock underneath.

"You're already hard," he says, letting Cody hear the smile in his voice.

And it takes everything in Cody's body to not moan when he says it, the words going straight to his groin. He shouldn't be into just hearing someone speak but he is and he can't help it. Noel's thumb touches the wetness coming through the underwear and Cody jerks when the fabric rubs just right against the tip of his cock. The bell around his neck jingles as another hand goes up his shirt, fingertips pinching his nipple and making him reach for his arms. He squirms and lifts his hips up against Noel's hand but when the man behind him lets out a laugh he goes still again, heart beating in anticipation of what he might say, if he'd say anything at all. He smiles against his skin when he kisses it again, "is it my voice?"

Cody squeezes him tighter before turning and looking at him with pleading eyes. Noel smiles and continues to move his hand. When Cody turns away Noel's leaning in, "it is isn't it? You've been waiting for me to tell you what to do all day."

He doesn't say anything, but Noel figures it out when he closes his legs on Noel's hand the second he speaks. He laughs behind him and Cody feels embarrassed that just the thought of hearing his voice can get him hard. Noel's hands keep moving and Cody closes his eyes when his face flushes. A kiss is pressed to his cheek, "take off your clothes."

And, the second he asks, Cody waits for Noel to move his hands before he's pulling them all off and tossing them to the floor. He pulls Cody closer to him and when he's laid back his chin drops to his shoulder. Noel thumbs over the head of Cody's cock as he reaches to grab his hands he's talking again, "hands by your sides."

He does what he says earning another smile from Noel, "good job. You're so good for me, Cody."

He doesn't hold back the whimper this time and he's kissing his neck, "you'll get off on whatever I say to you. Wont you?"

He bites back another moan and Noel's mouth goes to his shoulder as he moves his hand from his nipples up to his mouth, "suck on them for me. Get them really wet."

He uses both hands to hold his wrist while he doesn't hesitate to suck the fingers into his mouth. He bobs his head over them, tongue laving over his fingertips while Noel's hand is barely pumping him, "fuck."

And Cody's tongue stops while his grip on the other man's wrist tightens slightly, "if I didn't wanna watch you cum like this I'd have you on your knees so fast."

And Cody moans around his fingers while Noel thumbs over the head of his cock slower, "you'd like that, wouldn't you? Sucking me off while I tell you what a good boy you are."

He moans again, wishing Noel would just tell him to get on his knees. Noel's tongue traces around the shell of his ear and Cody's breathing is shaky around his fingers, "maybe I'd make you touch yourself while you did it." 

He pulls his hand from Cody's mouth and slides it down between his legs to slip two inside him. He moans but tries to keep his hands balled up at his sides. Noel smiles, "but I bet you wouldn't even need them to cum. I bet that when you suck my cock and I tell you what a good job you're doing you'll cum all over yourself."

He moans and Noel's laughing, "you'd like that, wouldn't you? You like being pushed down to your knees and having your mouth fucked by me. Such a little slut for my attention, always have been."

And the word slut coming from Noel's mouth makes him moan. He presses his nose to the back of Cody's neck, looking over his shoulder the hands between his legs. The fingers thrust inside him while he times it right with each pump of his cock, "you're going to look so good when I'm inside you, and hearing that bell? A reminder that you're all mine."

He moans, legs squeezing together and Noel snaps at him, "hold your legs open for me."

He does as he asks, pulling his knees apart and listening to Noel pant in his ear while his fingers thrust against the right spot inside him. His lip quivers until he bites down on it. He jerks him off faster and the fingers move expertly against the right spot and Cody doesn't know how much longer he can last. Noel smiles, "you know what? Get on the floor on all fours."

Cody's heart is racing but when Noel's hands aren't touching him anymore he gets off the couch and on his hands and knees in front of him. He's shaking, cock hard under him and feeling a little embarrassed Noel is just staring at him like this. He feels so naked, so vulnerable under his gaze. He turns to look at Noel who's unbuttoning his pants. When he meets Cody's eyes the blond's turning away and waiting to feel him inside him. His hands are shaking and he wonders if Noel can tell his thighs are trembling. But the bell around his neck keeps jingling and he thinks Noel will put two and two together soon. He hears a breath of laughter and Cody knows he knows now.

"Get your fingers wet."

Cody lifts one hand off the floor and puts two middle fingers in his mouth, sucking on them as best as he can with a dry mouth. He globs his spit and soon he can hear Noel letting out a soft groan. And Cody's cock is leaking at this point, aching and desperate to be touched. Soon his fingers are wet, sliding in and out of his mouth with ease as Noel lets out another groan, "reach back and finger yourself."

He reaches under himself and slowly presses two fingers in. They don't feel like Noel's fingers but they kind of feel good. He looks behind him seeing Noel jerking himself off while he looks at him. Cody doesn't meet his eyes and turns away quickly, and this time Cody feels like he can't speak, that or he doesn't want to interrupt anything Noel's going to say. He shoves the fingers as deep as he can, moaning and when Noel hears that he's speeding up his hand he's talking again, "that's it, baby, fuck yourself open for me. Show me what a good boy you are."

He keeps going, cock throbbing until he's lowering his arm and slowly lifting his hips higher so he can lay his torso on the floor. Noel moans a little louder and Cody's fingers stop for a second. He looks back and Noel shakes his head, "I don't think I'm going to last long."

He stares up at him until the man behind him is using his head to gesture to his hand, "spread your ass apart for me." 

He pulls his fingers out and uses both hands to pull his ass apart. He waits, desperate to feel him shove himself inside him, but he doesn't. He moves his hand faster and soon he's cumming hard. It's hot on his skin, small drops rolling down his back while most of it is hot against his hole. It drips down and Cody's panting against the floor while Noel smiles and tucks himself back into his jeans. He lets go of his ass and places his hands on the floor beside him feeling used but in a good way. Noel reaches between his legs and scoops up some of the cum before pushing the slicked fingers inside him and finding just the right spot. Cody buries his face in the carpet and moans when Noel's fingers rub just right, "you look so good like this."

"Please," he whimpers.   
  
He pulls his fingers out, scooping up more cum to push inside him, "there you are, now you're talking."

His fingers move against the right spot and Cody's whining, wanting to move his hand between his legs to touch himself but he doesn't. He doesn't know what he wants more, to have Noel touch him or to have Noel tell him to touch himself again. He thinks about the cum still on his back and running down the back of his thighs and he still can't believe it's there. He's never seen him get off like that before, he normally gets Cody off or they have sex and go about the rest of their day afterwards. And even though he likes the stretch and slight burn of adjusting to Noel's fingers he'd give anything to feel Noel completely stretch him, talk to him while he uses his hole to feel good. He wants him to feel good, and if he can't have his cock inside him he wants him to cum on him again, he wants him to tell him to get himself off using it as lube. He wants to feel like his toy, just Noel's toy.

"You like that?"

He nods and Noel smiles, "yeah?"

He nods and he moves his fingers against the right spot, "you take it so good, don't you? Like a slut."

He digs his fingers into the carpet and Noel stops moving his fingers, "is that what you are?"

"Yes," he says softly, voice soft so only Noel could hear. 

"Look back at me and say it then."

He turns back to look at him and he's never felt like this before but he lifts himself up slightly to face him better, "I'm a slut. I'm _your_ slut."

After he says it Noel looks at him for a second, not saying a word and Cody turns away from him and looks down at the carpet underneath him. He felt self-conscious and unsure, wondering if Noel wanted him to be louder or if maybe he didn't say it the way Noel wanted him to. But all thoughts are pushed aside when he hears him, "then start moving."

"What," he asks, turning back to look at him again. 

He leans in, kissing Cody slow before kissing the back of his neck, "I said start moving."

He moves his hips back, getting the fingers to sink back inside him. He moans and Noel kisses down his back, "that's it, Cody. Be a good boy and fuck yourself back on my fingers."

He moves back faster, the collar jingling as Noel angles his fingers so they hit just right nearly every time. He's moaning, cock dripping onto the floor and Noel leaning back to watch him, "this is how I want you to cum. Can you do that for me?"

He nods, "yes."

"Good," he says, "cum just like this. Just for me, okay?" 

He nods again, pushing his hips back faster. He can't help it, his cock throbbing and needing to be touched. Noel's up on his knees behind him and soon wraps a hand around his cock and before he can say anything Cody lets out a moan, his whole body relaxing. Noel smiles, not moving the hand and just letting Cody thrust himself forward into his fist before pushing back onto his fingers. He moves faster and moans louder before putting a hand over his mouth to cover up the sound. Noel kisses his shoulder, "take your hand off your mouth. All I wanna hear is you and that bell around your neck."

He does as he says and moans again, trying not to be too loud as the bell is hitting his skin over and over. Noel crooks his fingers slightly and thumbs over the head of his cock again making Cody jerk backwards onto his fingers. He moans and balls his fists before cumming against his hand with a guttural moan. He relaxes his head on the carpet, hands loosening while he's catching his breath. Noel twists his fingers and thumbs over the head making him jump and reach for his hand. He's shaking and Noel kisses his shoulder when he pulls his fingers out, "such a good boy for me. So responsive."

He pulls his hands back and wipes it on Cody's shirt while the blond turns over to lay against the carpet. He's hot and his sweat is beginning to cool him down. He swallows when he feels how dry his mouth is. Noel lifts him up onto his feet before picking him up and bringing him to the bathroom. He stays still and lets him clean him up and when he starts to get tired Noel's running a bath. 

"I'm too tired to take a bath," he says.

"I got you," he says helping him in. 

He strips off his clothes and gets behind him. Cody relaxes against his chest and Noel washes his back for him, carefully taking the collar off him and setting it to the side. When Cody whines and frowns at him he smiles, "I'll put it back on you afterwards. Don't get whiny. You earned it today. You were such a good boy for me, I'm so proud of you."

He turn to straddle him and lay his head on his shoulder, arms going around his neck. His breathing has calmed down and when he feels himself getting comfortable he can tell he'll be asleep soon. Noel puts the loofah down and gets the shampoo in his hand. He uses the sprayer to wet Cody's hair and work the shampoo through it making Cody hum and kiss his neck. He smiles and Cody does Noel's hair before leaning in and putting his forehead against his. He soon rinses their hair and helps him stand. When they get back to their room Cody's pulling on a sweatshirt and a pair of underwear. Noel watches him walk to the mirror as he pulls on underwear and a t-shirt. He heads to the bathroom for a moment and soon he's coming up behind him, putting the black strap around his throat. Cody takes a deep breath and touches the bell in the center before letting it out like he'd been waiting to have it back. Noel fixes it and when Cody turns around he lets him touch his neck and kiss his cheek. 

They get in bed and Noel looks from the black strap around Cody's neck to the pale pink of his sweater, touching the silver bell hanging from his neck as he smiles, "I like that shirt on you, it's a good color."

He looks down, "pink?"

Noel nods, "looks cute. Might have to buy you some other stuff in that color."

"What? You wanna dress me up," he asks, raising a brow, "see me in more girly stuff like a dress or a skirt?"

"No," he says, "though I don't think I'd mind it if you wore some panties or something. Maybe a thong."

He puts his arms around Noel's waist and puts his head on his arm, "a thong?"

"Yeah, you know? Something cute? Not a skirt or anything like that, unless you're into that or something."

He smiles and Noel looks away from him as he shrugs and continues speaking, "is _that_ something you're into?"

"With the way you keep saying it like that I feel like maybe it's something _you're_ into. Do you wanna see me in a skirt, Noel?"

"I'm not opposed to it," he says, "it's not something I'm, like, really into or whatever. But if it's something you like I definitely wont mind it. You might look cute in one, who knows?"

"What are you into," he asks, "you know about me but I don't know much about you in that way. Anything you wanna do or wanna try?"

"I like being rough with you and everything, there's some other ones but I don't think those would be things you're interested in."

"Like what?" 

"Pshh," he starts, shrugging his shoulder and not meeting his eyes, "like....uhm, maybe like choking?"

And when he finally meets Cody's eyes he looks uncomfortable. He shakes his head and gives a small laugh before speaking, "but like, I'm not even really that into that so it's no big deal if-"

"Okay," Cody says. 

And Noel's eyes widen, "what? You-- You're interested in doing that?"

"I mean, you don't mind my thing, I guess as long as you don't kill me or whatever I don't mind it," he shrugs, "what else do you like?"

"Uh, well, I kind of want to hit you," he says, "not hurt you of course! I just mean I kind of wanna-"

"Smack me around," he asks, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. 

Noel nods, "yeah, I know that's kinda weird."

He shakes his head, "no, it's not that weird. I don't really like being hit or anything, I didn't really fight anyone growing up. I'm not a fighter but I mean maybe I'd be okay with like a smack or two on the cheek. As long as it doesn't hurt a lot. More like a soft smack, like a bitch hit."

He smiles, "yeah? You're okay with that?"

"I mean we could try it," he nods, "if we don't like it we wont do it."

"Is there anything you wanna do," Noel asks, "and I mean you don't have to worry about me judging you or whatever. I've already said mine and those were kind weird and dark."

Cody nods, playing with the bell around his neck before shrugging, "I like it when you make me feel dirty."

"What, like, calling you a slut earlier?"

He nods, "yeah, but I like it when you make me say it. Like, telling me how dirty I am for liking it. I like when you humiliate me like that. Like making me touch myself for you. You cumming on me instead of in me, using your fingers to push it in, making me get off like that."

Noel raises a brow and Cody turns away from him, "just stuff like that, you know?"

"Yeah? Next time I'll remember that. But I'll make you beg for it."

He smiles and Noel's arms come around him when he speaks, "will you order me around? Tell me what to do?"

He nods and kisses the back of his neck, "yeah, I can do that. I'll figure out something special for next time."

Noel pulls the blanket over them as Cody's moving back to be pressed closer to his chest.

"Get some rest," he continues, "we'll get dinner when we wake up, whatever you wanna eat."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Noel presses his face to the back of his neck, "I know, and so are you."

When Cody closes his eyes Noel's arms pull him closer, "I love you."

Cody gives the arms around him a squeeze and a small smile, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell this was supposed to be the third chapter for Sound of Your Voice? Scrapped it at the last second when it started to get too explicit and didn't match up the way I wanted it to.


End file.
